Spydra
Spydra (real name unknown) is a powerful creation of the Great Beings. Biography History The Great Beings had encountered many problems in their world, and needed someone to sort them out. However, they were too busy creating Mata Nui' massive robotic body at the time to be able to do it themselves. So one of the Great Beings, called Vakuvra, made a new being. His name was unknown, but Vakuvra and the other Great Beings trained him. He became very good in unarmed combat, and Vakuvra also taught him how to survive in the wilderness. He trained for many years and eventually became a great warrior. One day, he accidentally activated a piece of machinery of the Great Beings, and Vakuvra was incinerated and killed trying to stop it. The being believed Vakuvra to be destroyed, even though his soul survived, and set off on his mission.. The being was sent to sort out the problems, and he did his job well. A dark being had created a dark empire and was causing chaos in certain areas of Spherus Magna, such as diseases, earthquakes, volcanoes etc. He was known as the Dark Assassin because, while his minions killed minor enemies, the Dark Assassin preferred to crush them between his own talons. The being set out to stop him. When he finally located his enemy, the Dark Assassin challenged him to a duel. In the following battle, Glatorian were sent to stop them. They were stabbed to death and crushed underfoot in the chaos that followed. The battle of stealth and violence lasted for nearly a week. They were too evenly matched. However, the Dark Assassin had the advantage when the Glatorian chose to attack the unnamed being, not knowing he was on their side. He took his chance as the being raised his longsword to bat the attacking Glatorian away, and slammed into him. The sword slipped out of the being's's hand and fell down. The Dark Assassin then blasted him with evil energy, scarring his face permanently and instantly knocked him out. The Dark Assassin opened a dark portal 's Animated form of Spydra]] ]] and he was sucked into it, disappearing into the darkness of the dimensional gate. Not really caring where he went, the Dark Assassin walked away. At that point the energies from the Energised Protodermis caused Spherus Magna to split into three parts. This was known as 'The Shattering.' But he was locked inside the dimensional rift, and stayed there for a very long time. Constantly being tortured by horrible nightmares and visions too disgusting for even him to mention, he was slowly degraded into a beastly form. But eventually he overcame the darkness with his good intentions broke out of his interdimensional cell and re-entered the real world, with most of his memory erased. Matoran Universe The being landed inside of the Mata Nui robot, with no memory of who or where he was. He decided he would call himself 'Spydra', which is an ancient Matoran word that not many beings understand, meaning 'twisted'. Before the Great Cataclysm occured, Spydra began to wander around, still not really sure who he was or even why he existed. However, he did remember his training (how to fight, how to survive etc.) After wandering for a long time he eventually found himself in Metru Nui. When he was there he went to Ta-Metru and, as he was adaptable to the heat, he was able to go in. He spotted some Matoran and saw the way they forged Kanohi. He copied their ways and forged a large, double bladed longsword, which would later be known as the Sword of Spydra. Deciding he could not stay much longer or people would get suspicious, he went to Onu-Metru. There he found several maps of the Matoran Universe, and, so he could find out where he was going, he stole one. He also later went to Xia, where he bought a Midak Skyblaster as a secondary weapon, and a compass to tell what direction he was going in. Later he discovered his compass also had a teleporter built into it, allowing him to travel around the world. Later he encountered a Makuta called Vorzex. Vorzex was a servant of the Order of Mata Nui, a mutated, opressed Makuta who had lost most of his life in the Pit dungeons. Spydra, who had had a similar past, quickly became his best friend. Vorzex and Spydra later went on a hunt for some Rahkshi at a nearby ruined tower, with an OoMN member, Eklektikon. They camped nearby, waiting to attack when the Rahkshi were caught off guard. Eklektikon went in alone and was killed by the Rahkshi. Spydra and Vorzex went afterwards and, working together, finished the Rahkshi off. To be continued... Abilities and traits Spydra's personality is very complex. Many beings thought of him as evil and malicious, but he does have a good side to him. Somewhere inside, he is still the hero he once was, but he can't really remember his old life. He also feels like the Great Beings no longer accept him, and that he is on his own in a universe full of enemies. He had always wanted to become a hero again, but his worries about no longer being accepted stopped him from returning to his past life. Becoming a friend of the Order has made him a hero again, but he still sees himself as a monster. Mask and tools Spydra's tools are a Midak Skyblaster with a bayonet and his double-bladed longsword, the Sword of Spydra, that can focus some of his powers. His Kanohi is a Great Icron, Mask of Cold, which allows him to freeze his enemies from inside out. He also has a compass with a teleporter built into it, allowing him to travel around quicker.. Powers Only he knows the full extent of his powers, but Spydra has been seen to inject venom into his enemies to temporarily paralyse them by biting them. He is impervious to heat and cold. He can also teleport around thanks to his compass. Trivia Spydra is Tomix2010's Self-MOC. He is also Tomix2010's favourite MOC he has ever made (and also one of his only good MOCs). Appearances Storyline appearances Shadowy Nights (first appearance) Non-storyline appearances The Shadows of Battle (upcoming)